


Blood Drops

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Horror, Hospitals, Mild Blood, Other, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: Crimson Drop awoke with a start to find himself all alone in a hospital room, however he finds the hospital he's in is abandoned but he doesn't understand how he got there until he reflected on a night he got into a terrible car accident, but it doesn't answer his question so he leaves the room and looks for the answer himself only to find blood dripping from his leg....





	Blood Drops

Blood Drops  
Crimson Drop awoke with a start to a stinging pain in one of his legs, the red cat gasped as he lied pressure on his four legs before planting his ass on the unforgiving cold floor, Crimson blinked a couple times to try to remember or see where he was, this tatic worked as he realized that he was surrounded by white walls and hospital equipment that was all scattered across . The dark red cat carefully stood up once again and took a look around once again to ensure that he wasn't dreaming which he wasn't.  
"Am I'm in the hospital?" Crimson asked himself, scratching his head in confusion, his brow raised. The red cat quietly strolled around the room, checking out each piece of equipment, as he did, his memory came back just a little. "I am," he realized. "But...why? And why does my leg hurt?" That question burned around in his skull as he honestly had no idea why he was here or what was going on, the more he thought about it, the more confused he got and the more his head hurt, was he injured?  
That explanation sounded nearly plausible however there was a serious problem with this theory, how the hell did he get injured in the first place? When this realization first hit him, he attempted to recall any memories of what happened before he ended up in the hospital and he could recall something but whatever it was, the memory was fuzzy. The only he recalled was being at a party and having a lot of drinks before getting into a car and crashing out for the night before being startled awake by tires screeching...  
Crimson Drop 's eyes widened once this fact came into his brain, that night, that night had to be the reason for him being injured, he should’ve realized that he had too many drinks.  
"Hold on a second," Crimson said to himself, lightly punching his head as he tried to think. "I did have a lot of drinks at that party, but I wasn't the one who was driving that car, that was Bright Day, but I doubt he had a lot of drinks if any at the least." Actually, he didn’t see if his buddy, Bright Day, drank that night, hold on, he never saw Bright Day drink ever! The white and yellow cat never drink a pint in all of Crimson ' s years of knowing him, Day stated that he would never drink as alcohol did cause problems in this day and age, so it was a smart move.  
So Crimson Drop was back to pondering once again, but his head began to hurt as he tried to recall any more facts, and in that instant he was glad he was in a hospital as the doctors could fix him in an instant, however as he had another look around he realized something was wrong. The room he was sitting in was like any other hospital room however the room looked almost run down like it hadn't been used in years, the absence of wheels on one of the equipment said it all as did the paint peeling off the walls, the broken windows and spray paint. "What the Snowy? What am I doing in an abandoned hospital?" Crimson demanded to himself, stratching his head, the questions never ceasing for a second. "This doesn’t make sense, I went to a party, had a lot of drinks, got into a car accident and woke up in an abandoned hospital injured, this night just got weird."  
Crimson sat back down on the ground to ponder as he knew there was no logical explanation for what was happening, he knew something was up, as he did, the source of the stinging in his leg was revealed as a red spot not on the floor previously now made it's appearance. Crimson looked down at one of his legs before gasping in surprise, three long claw marks that made their way from his flank to his bottom paw were present, all dripping blood from his paw and onto the floor, staining the white tiles a dark red. "What the?!" Crimson gasped, planting his front left paw onto the wound and pulling away, seeing the pink pads were now red. "Where did those come from?!" The answer was obvious or not so obvious, Crimson had gotten into a car accident earlier so it wouldn't be a huge stretch of the imagination to believe that the cuts came from broken glass, however that possibility became more and more unlikely once he examined the wounds more closely. There were no broken shards of glass ingrained in his leg from the damaged car which was the first red flag to something going awry. Looking more closely and moving some of his scarlet red fur out of the way, Crimson noticed the cuts appeared to clean and perfectly straight like a blade had cut his leg while he was unconscious, if he was cut from the car accident, shouldn't the wounds look more rugged and messy? On the topic of that, shouldn't he look rugged and bloody like a usual car accident victim? Crimson looked at himself up and down then rushed over to a broken mirror in the corner of the room to take a look.  
In the glass reflection of the mirror, Crimson saw that he looked fine much like he had looked when he first went to that party and not like someone who ended up in a car accident, no trace of injuries minus his pounding headache and the three claw marks on his leg and three more claw marks lying on the left side of his chest, bleeding freely and tainting his coat a darker side of red. "Okay there goes the possibility of being injured in that car crash," Crimson muttered, his eyes wide in surprise. He then dropped the mirror as he moved away from the corner and paced back and forth, the questions came back yet again. "Who in the Snowy cut my flesh? Or what? Another thing, why was I brought here if I wasn't going to be healed?" Crimson muttered to himself, he gave a sigh and decided to push his questions to the side and figure them out later, he needed to get out of this place and find a real hospital as well as his friend, he looked downat his wounds, they were small sure, but the blood loss would definitely wear him down if he didn't patch them up.  
Limping over to the exit, Crimson grabbed the door knob and turned it to the left, with a little force, the door slowly swung open revealing the rest of the hospital, it matched the state of the room he had woken in: paint peeling from the walls, doors lying on the ground in splinters and trashed hospital equipment. Crimson gulped fearfully as he stared out into the hallways, it was only a few seconds he was out there and already he was freaked out, the dim lights above did little to ease his nervousness, there was something very wrong with this hospital, there was a negative energy in the air and whatever was there told him it wasn’t good at all not by any stretch of the imagination of anyone.  
Crimson pulled his ears back and quietly took a step into the damaged building, the tiled floor gave a little unnerving creek under his shaking paws which echoed slightly around the long hall, the red cat jumped a little and his tail puffed up as fear and adrenaline began to fill his veins. He quickly looked around the abandoned hospital, however it took him a few seconds to realize that the sounds were coming from the floor. "Calm down Crimson Drop," the scarlet red cat reassured himself. "It's just the floor creaking, you have to get out of here now and find help."  
Crimson swallowed his fear down as he took another step, this time he refused to stop, he needed to get out of here sometime this century. The hallway was quite long or at least it seemed that way, the scarlet red cat tilted his head to the right and left, looking for something in plain sight to patch up, however he quickly figured out that he wouldn't find anything in plain sight, he decided to enter the rooms and search them for supplies. However most of the rooms he visited were locked tight, had knobs missing so he couldn’t enter or were picked clean or were just a simple supply closet with nothing on hand minus a simple broom or mop and that wouldn't be of much help.  
Crimson gave a huff of frustration and stamped his left front paw on the tile floor, causing the white tile to break in two pieces. The sudden sound made the scarlet cat jump back a few inches but he snapped out of it in less than a second, the stinging in his leg had died down a little but he still felt blood and pain escaping from his nerves. Crimson looked down at his leg, seeing a small puddle of blood on the floor, he gave a heavy sigh but continued on his trek. However after only three steps, Crimson set his injured leg on the floor and his leg got stuck all of a sudden. "Huh?" Crimson asked himself, he pulled at his stuck leg with all his might but it wouldn't budge. Cursing, the scarlet teenager pulled even harder but to no avail, whatever was holding onto him had a firm grip on his leg. Crimson gritted his teeth in frustration and gave one last good tug, he fell forward onto the floor and let out a cry of pain as he felt some kinds of...claws tear through his red coat and skin. He pulled his freed leg closer to his chest and gasped in horror, the cuts on his leg were much wider than before and more blood began oozing out, staining the white tiles with blood. "What the hell?" Crimson gasped, applying pressure to his injured leg.  
The scarlet cat looked down at the floor but found no trace of something that had cut him, instead all he found was a big puddle of blood on the floor from his large cuts, he looked back at the supply closet with the broom and mop and considered cleaning up the mess he made, however. "This place is old and abandoned," Crimson thought to himself. "No way anyone would notice this messy stain." He decided to just leave it alone and continue on, the wounds on his leg were now much bigger and without bandages, he would die of blood loss, as he took a few steps away, a sudden slurping sound caught his attention. The red cat whipped his head back toward the other side of the hallway and looked around the hospital frantically, trying to find the source of the noise, however he found nothing just the empty hallway and nothing more.  
"What the Snowy?" Crimson exclaimed, now beginning to feel horrified, his eyes wide, his ears pulled themselves back and his heart began to race. "Hello?" He called, his voice echoing in the empty hallway, no answer replied just silence, Crimson lifted his ears and they gave an uncomfortable twitch as they attempted to find the source of the slurping, however there was no one there or any sign of anyone on the floor he was on as he looked around he took notice that the red spot on the floor was gone. Crimson ' s jaw dropped in confusion and horror, he bolted over to the spot where his blood use to be and stared up and down at the spot. "W-w-what?!" The red cat gasped, unable to believe his eyes or say anything else.  
"OK, that’s it! I'm outta here!" With those words, Crimson turned around and sprinted down the long hallway, each pawstep sent a echo into the hall, his eyes were wide with terror and his heart pounded wildly in his chest, he didn’t bother looking behind him, he instead focused on the area ahead of him. After a few minutes of running, he started to not know where he was running, the hallway seemed to stretch out and going on forever, Crimson began to feel disoriented and started to feel faint but he pushed on, he couldn't collapse now not when he was getting close to his goal.  
Finally Crimson had to stop as his chest started to hurt and major disorienting hit him hard, his vision swam in and out of focus. The red cat took deep breaths to bring air into his lungs, he then looked up to find out what he had stopped in front of him, a door made of oak wood was present right in front of him, next to it was another hallway stretching to the left, the golden plaque on the door was smudged and lost most of it's beautiful gold color. There was also a name on the plaque but because of the smudges, it was rather difficult to read, but the words Crimson could make out was "Dr. ----- Drop ' s office." Crimson scratched his head in confusion as he stared at the name, something about that name struck some kind of familiarly feelings especially since his family last name was written there but he wasn’t sure where he was getting them from, he swore he heard that name before but where or when or why?  
"I must be going crazy," Crimson thought, rubbing the back of his neck, he then looked at the damaged state of his leg and sighed. "Let's hope there’s something to patch up my wound." Crimson took a deep breath and slowly reached his paw out, gripping the knob tightly and turning it to the side. The sound of a door opening filled the red cat's ears, he gave a sigh of relief and pushed the door fully open. He took a careful step into the office and took a look around, the office looked rather normal despite the room looking old and falling apart as there was broken hospital equipment lying on the floor as well as notes and bandages. A set of lights that surprisingly still on, hung in the middle of the ceiling. A desk lied in the center of the room, covered in papers and other office supplies, behind the desk was a set of cabinets all seemed locked tight even from where Crimson was standing. Crimson ' s eyes lit up with glee as he took notice of the bandages, he quickly bounded over to them.  
"Hold on, I should probably clean these wounds first, I don't want to infect these things." With that thought in mind, Crimson walked around the office with the bandages in his mouth, looking for a sink with some soap. Thankfully for him, he found one that was still working as he tested it beforehand with a bar of soap at the edge of the sink. Crimson turned on the sink and wet the soap then rubbed it together to make suds, he brought the suds close to his injuries and cleaned them, wincing at the stinging sensation before he finally placed the bandages on his injured leg, stopping the blood flow.  
"Finally," Crimson thought, planting himself on the ground and wiping sweat off his brow, feeling relieved that he got patched up. "But what do I do now?" The boy’s face changed from relieved to confused in a second, he hadn’t really thought about what he was going to do next as he was more focused on getting his injuries cleaned up so he didn’t have to worry about them anyway, so once that thought came to mind, Crimson didn’t know what to do. Crimson stood up and paced around the room, stroking his chin in thought.  
Finally he gasped loudly as an idea suddenly hit him, he strolled over to the desk and searched the top, there were quite a lot of notes he didn’t notice on the desk the first time, they were mostly on bones and the best way on to fix broken bones or other medical treatments the red cat didn’t pay any attention to them. Crimson then stepped off the top of the desk and opened every drawer on the desk, finding nothing of interest till he let out a gasp as he finally picked up a rather large phone that fit the time period the hospital was in before it's closure: the 1940s.  
Crimson slammed the phone onto the desk, lifted the receiver to his right ear and started dialing his friend's number, Bright Day. Once he finished, he impatiently tapped his fingers on the wood of the desk, biting his lip as he waited desperately for his friend to pick up. "Hello?" a voice finally asked though it was hard to hear because of the static in the receiver. "Bright?" Crimson asked, his voice trembling but he attempted to keep himself calm. "Crimson, is that you? Where the hell are you?" Bright shouted through the static, Crimson ' s ears gave a twitch but he heard his buddy loud and clear.  
"I'm in some old hospital, I can't tell what street I'm on," Crimson replied, turning his head away from the phone and toward a window he had missed the first time, he walked over to get a look at the street or rather a landmark as he wasn't certain he could see the street name from where he was standing. A single tall sign in the shape of a blood drop stood on the overgrown field next to the hospital, though the letters were a bit hard to see, the name read: Blood Moon Hospital. "Can you find any landmarks?" Bright Day asked his friend, snapping him to reality. "Yeah, there's a sign on the field that reads 'Blood Moon Hospital,' and from where I'm standing, I appear to be in the head doctor’s office," Crimson explained, placing his paw on the window as he stared out into the dark distance seeing a few lines of trees and a single lamppost with a light yellow crystal glowing faintly.  
Bright Day went silent on the other end as he attempted to process this information. "Are you alone?" Day asked finally, this question confused Crimson. "Yeah, why are you asking?" Crimson shut up as his ears pricked up as if he had detected a sound from outside the office. "Is something wrong?" Day went silent once again as he thought about an answer, he then remembered watching some horror stories, but he didn't tell his friend right away. Crimson sat there for a few seconds waiting for his buddy to answer, in the silence that followed, the red cat's ears twitched as he thought he heard something unusual outside the office, Day heard it and he began to freak out. "You need to get out of there right now, I'm calling the police to come get you, but don't wait for them, just get the hell out of there!"  
"What?" Crimson asked in confusion. "Why? Is something wrong?" Bright Day didn’t answer him, the static was starting to take over once again. "Day! What’s going on?! Answer me!" Day attempted to speak but the static on the other end wasn't going to relent. "No t...ime, ge..t ou...t n......OW!" Crimson let out a scream of pain as a loud screech hit his ear, he dropped the receiver and crashed into the wall behind him and slid down it. Crimson brought a paw to his ear and stroked it, thankfully it wasn’t bleeding though a slight ringing filled his right side of hearing. He looked at the phone as he regained his composure, the thing was still letting out static. Crimson set his paw on the receiver and the static started to die down until it faded to nothing, only silence filled the room, Crimson stared for a few seconds before giving a terrified gulp. "What’s going on?"


End file.
